


In The Blood// В крови

by archeoptah



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Хорус Аксиманд полагает, что мог совершить ошибку. Абаддон, как обычно, не проявляет милосердия.Происходит после того, как состоялось последнее собрание Морниваля на Истваане III.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа — перевод фанфика «In The Blood» авторства thousanth. К сожалению, Автор удалил свой профиль — оригинальный текст более не доступен и АО3 не дает мне указать работу как перевод.  
> Оригинальный текст когда-то находился здесь http://archiveofourown.org/works/710406

Кровь капала с острия меча Аксиманда даже после того, как Грозовая Птица пронзила атмосферу Истваана III. Он смотрел, как она собиралась в лужицы и бежала по металлической палубе, как накапливалась на стальных болтах, прежде чем набрать достаточную массу и ручейками стечь по краям к следующему болту. Он понял, что пребывает в шоке. Крови не было в достаточном количестве, чтобы она до сих пор капала с меча — пусть даже он полностью искупал в ней оружие.

Кровь Тарика, кровь его брата.

Сквозь пульсирующую боль, что охватила всю левую часть его тела, он чувствовал блуждание своих мыслей. Все казалось ненастоящим — так не должно было произойти. Кровь, кровь _Тарика_ все еще стучала по палубе — медленно, безо всякого ритма.

— Что ты наделал? — слова принадлежали Аксиманду — он неосознанно проговорил их.

В другой части Грозовой Птицы силуэт Абаддона пришел в движение, белки его глаз отразили тусклое полетное освещение. Он остановился удостовериться, что Аксиманд действительно что-то сказал. Терминаторские доспехи увеличивали размеры Эзекиля, и поэтому он немного пригнул голову, чтобы не задеть за потолок. Когда он сдвинулся, возвращаясь в центр кабины воздушного судна, это было похоже на прилив волны.

Аксиманд следил за его приближением и знал, что именно страх в его глазах привлек внимание его брата. Он должен был попытаться скрыть эмоции, но гораздо больше его заботило ощущение абсолютного холода внутри. Какая-то его часть тем не менее ясно осознавала происходящее — несмотря на пульсирующую боль и неестественный ритм сердец, что спутывали его мысли, этому не мешал даже стук крови. Палуба ускользала из-под его ног, равновесие было потеряно. Его посетило внезапное чувство, что все, во что он свято верил, теперь уносилось прочь.

Неверящий смех Абаддона заглушил рев двигателей Грозовой Птицы. Какими-то образом он оказался возле Аксиманда — тот даже не заметил перемещения. Эзекиль замер — его волосы, собранные в хвост, скользнули по наплечнику за спину. Он двигался быстро, как змея, и Маленький Хорус не мог даже попытаться его остановить.

Аксиманд застонал от боли, когда его тело врезалось в стену. Он сполз вниз, меч оказался на коленях, у его горла была тяжелая черная перчатка, вжимавшая его в пласталь. Каждая часть его тела была охвачена болью. Меч со стуком упал на пол — кровь все продолжала капать с него.

— Что я наделал? Что ты наделал!

Ответить не получалось — Абаддон все еще держал его за горло. Но ответ уже был у Аксиманда — просто некоторое время он не мог этого осознать. « _Я убил друга. Я убил брата_ ». В памяти всплыл образ: рука на его плече, вспышка заразительной улыбки — « _Что я наделал_ » — Тарик, сжав его подбородок, склоняется, чтобы потрепать Маленького Хоруса по щеке — обещание, узы братства — « _О Трон, о Трон, о Трон_ ». Если бы он был набожен, он бы начал молиться. И сейчас, парализованный от боли и потери крови, он застыл — все желание сражаться исчезло под психическим эффектом шока.

Абаддон придвинулся ближе, его дыхание было отвратительно зловонно. Кромешная тьма просачивалась через пластины его брони, и внезапно Аксиманд смог _почувствовать_ на нем что-то чужеродное. Оно обвивалось вокруг тела Первого Капитана, змеилось по его конечностям и скользило меж сочленений доспехов, как дым и масло. Похожее на сон, галлюцинацию от потери крови, это душило Маленького Хоруса едва ли не сильнее пальцев на его шее. Отвращение охватило его, но препятствие в виде стены не позволяло вырваться из хватки и отклониться как можно дальше, как ему хотелось.

Там, в полумраке Грозовой Птицы, Эзекиль Абаддон нашептывал Маленькому Хорусу все, что тот наделал, все грехи, в которых тот теперь был повинен. Это было отвратительное повествование, полное крови, страха и боли. Оно рассказывалось голосом, который _ненавидел_ , который был полон темного желания силы, победы и мольбы о выживании любой ценой. Со слабостью, порожденной этим неожиданным открытием, Аксиманд понял, что его брат безумен — и сам он, возможно, тоже.

Тогда его охватила ярость, наполняя его тело отчаянием, и он начал сражаться. Он вскинул ногу — абсолютная удача предоставила ему пространство для этого — и опустил ее на бедро Абаддона, с силой толкая. Первый Капитан пошатнулся, но не упал. Мигом восстановив равновесие, тот запрокинул голову и рассмеялся над гневом Аксиманда.

Они сражались там, в кабине Грозовой Птицы, что уносила их прочь с места их величайшего прегрешения. Это был тяжелый, жестокий бой, неизящный из-за ограниченного пространства и ранений обоих противников. Аксиманд завывал от бешенства, и некоторое время Абаддон встречал его отчаяние со смехом. Удар, нанесенный в лицо, и последовавшая за ним быстрая серия стерли ухмылку с губ Первого Капитана. После этого Эзекиль сплюнул кровь и зарычал, его глаза блеснули чем-то темным и опасным. Он перестал давать противнику передышку, и Маленький Хорус, уже серьезно раненый, оказался на коленях, а затем и вовсе на четвереньках — Абаддон щедро осыпал его сильными ударами.

В конце концов Абаддон сбил Аксиманда на спину — его колено врезалось в грудь его брата, когда он навис над ним. Маленький Хорус пытался вздохнуть, отхаркивая кровь, и скреб пальцами по ноге Первого Капитана в безуспешной попытке ослабить острую боль и уменьшить давление. Эзекиль ударил его наотмашь с треском, оставив его, ошеломленного, задыхаться.

— Хватит, — прорычал Абаддон. — Ты уже достаточно сожалел, а теперь прекращай, Маленький Хорус. Ты пятнаешь имя нашего отца и являешься причиной всего этого!

Ответ Аксиманда потерялся в стоне и затрудненном дыхании. Его руки сползли с бедер его брата, упав на палубу со стуком керамита о пласталь и широко раскинувшись. Кровь стекала из уголка его рта, и он вновь сплюнул, чтобы очистить дыхание.

— Наш отец... — прошептал он. — Я сделал это ради него, ради нас. Для-... Ради Легиона. Ради человечества. Ради Вармастера.

— Ну конечно, — выдохнул Абаддон, и в неверном свете его тень искажалась и изменялась сама собой.

— Мы должны были...

— Слишком поздно для сожалений!

Кровавая слюна стекала на лицо Аксиманда, когда его брат приближался достаточно близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его дыхания. Голос Абаддона звучал грубо, но удовлетворенно. Аксиманд понял слова брата как неохотное согласие, жажду сражения как затихание эмоций. 

Внезапно давление на его грудь исчезло, и Маленький Хорус вновь мог дышать. Несколько мгновений, показавшихся ему долгими, он просто лежал и наслаждался этим ощущением, восстанавливая дыхание и страдая от последствий избиения. Далеко не сразу он понял, что Абаддон стоял над ним, протягивая руку.

В конце концов, он принял ее.

Если бы он был суеверен, то мог бы сказать, что именно в тот момент действительно продал душу дьяволу. Если она у него еще оставалась. Если бы он был религиозен, он начал бы молитву.  
Хотя он не считал себя ни тем, ни другим, он все равно задрожал в своей броне, слабый и колебающийся, когда понял, что даже тогда, далеко от поверхности Истваана III, кровь все еще капала с острия его оскверненного меча.


End file.
